


You’re Safe Now

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're pregnant, something happens and you're held hostage. Your wife saves you.Warnings: Kidnap





	You’re Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Today was supposed to be a great day, but things don’t always go as planed. You were on your way to visit Natasha, your wife, at the Avengers tower. You were making your way there when a group of people wearing all black and masks surrounded you.

You would have been able to take them out but since you’re six months pregnant you couldn’t really do anything. You had felt a slight pain in your neck and you knew they had injected something into you. It didn’t take long before you blacked out.

When you started to regain consciousness, you realized that you were in an abandoned building. You tried to move but you were tied to a chair, you groaned as you tried to get free but you couldn’t. 

A door opened and a man walked in, you watched his every move as he was walking towards you. You glared at him once he was standing in front of you. “You are going to tell us everything we want to know, if you do then you will be unharmed. If you don’t… well you already know what will happen.” He looked at you then down at your belly.

You were terrified, but you couldn’t let these people know that. If they did they would use it against you.

xxxxx

Back at the Avengers tower all the Avengers were trying to find out where these people took you. When you never showed up at the tower Natasha started to panic. Then she got a text from an unknown number with a picture of you passed out and tied to a chair. When she saw the picture her heart fell into her stomach.

Natasha was worried sick, the love of her life was taken, she had no idea what those people were doing to you. She was doing everything she could to try and find you, everyone was. 

Clint walked over to her, he place a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll find her, Natasha.”

“What if we don’t find her in time? What if by the time we get there and she’s…” Natasha gripped the table.

He pulled her away from the table and turned her around so that she was facing him. “You can’t think like that. (Y/N) is strong, she will get through this and so will the baby.”

That happened hours ago. Now Natasha was even more worried. All these thoughts started going through her head like what if she doesn’t find you? Clint had to pull her into the hallway to try and get her to take a breath and calm down as best as she could in this situation.

Natasha started making her way back into the room when Clint grabbed her arm. She glared at him and growled. “I swear to god, if anything has happened to her-”

“There you two are, we found (Y/N)!” Steve rushed out of the room and ran to where the quinjets were.

Natasha and Clint ran after him and pretty soon all of the Avengers were on the quinjet and ready to go get you back.

xxxxx

“Tell me what the Avengers are planning?!” 

When you didn’t answer him, he punched you in the face. This has been going on for hours and every time you never said a word. Just as long as he didn’t do anything to you that would hurt the baby, you’ll be alright. 

He leaned in and gripped your face, his gripped tightened as you tried to pull away, he forced you to look at him. 

“I’m not telling you anything, if you think that I will then you’re out of your mind.” You glared at him. Suddenly the door was kicked down and you saw Steve in his Captain America uniform and your wife in her Black Widow uniform. 

Natasha grabbed the man and quickly knocked him out. She was by your side in seconds, she cut off the ropes that were tied around your wrists and ankles. Once you were free you wrapped your arms around her. Natasha held you close, she let out a huge sigh of relief. You nuzzled your face into her neck

Natasha felt your tears fall onto her neck. “It’s ok, baby. You’re safe now, I got you.” 

After a few minutes of Natasha whispering sweet nothings to you and calming you down she was able to get you to stand. She cupped your cheek which caused you to wince. “What did that asshole do to you?” She wrapped her arm around you as you both walked out to the quinjet was.

“He just kept punching me in the face when I wouldn’t tell him anything. I’ll be fine, babe.” You leaned into her. “He didn’t do anything to me that would hurt the baby.” 

Natasha still wanted you to get checked out, just to make sure you and the baby were alright. Once you were cleaned up and Bruce told the both of you that the baby was fine was when Natasha was able to fully relax. She was so glad that you and the baby were alright and that you were back with her.

xxxxx

Later that night when you and Natasha were in bed, Natasha pulled you into her arms. She place a hand on your belly and started rubbing her thumb over it. You smiled and looked up at her, you leaned up and gave her a kiss. 

When you pulled away Natasha rests her forehead against yours. “I was so scared… I thought that when we found you that you would be-”

“Nat, love, I’m safe and the baby is perfectly fine. You saved me.” You placed a hand on top of her hand that was still on your belly. You gave her another kiss.

“I love you, (Y/N).” Natasha smiled, she leaned down to your belly and kissed it. “I love you too, little one.” You couldn’t help the huge smile that formed on your face, the sight warmed your heart. Natasha then pulled you back into her arms.

You snuggled into her, you placed your head on her chest. “I love you too, Nat.”


End file.
